Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to outdoor electrical enclosures and, more particularly, to an outdoor electrical enclosure, such as an electrical power pedestal. The disclosed concept also relates to mounting assemblies for power pedestals.
Background Information
Electrical components (e.g., without limitation, receptacles, relays, circuit breakers, electrical meters, transformers, light fixtures, telephones, telephone and/or internet service lines, and television cables) used outdoors are typically housed within an enclosure, such as, for example, a power pedestal, to protect the electrical components from the environment and to prevent electrical faults caused by moisture. Power pedestals generally comprise an upstanding housing, the base of which is disposed on a suitable foundation (e.g., platform), and is structured to receive, for example and without limitation, power cables, telephone lines, television cables, internet service lines, and water service lines. The housing is made from a weather-resistant material, such as a suitable plastic or metal (e.g., without limitation, stainless steel), and is designed to enclose the power cables, lines and other cables, and the electrical components, receptacles and connectors which are electrically connected to the lines, in order to shield and protect them from the environment. Accordingly, power pedestals are well suited for use in environments such as marinas and recreational vehicle (RV) parks, where they must remain outdoors exposed to environmental elements as they serve to provide plug-in power and/or connectivity (e.g., without limitation, telephone service; Internet service; cable television; water service), for example, for boats and RVs and other vehicles.
In order to be mounted in, for example, an RV park, many known power pedestals have burial features that are connected to the housings of the power pedestals and are separately mounted in the ground. This typically requires significant time and labor to dig a hole and cement the burial feature to the ground. Additionally or alternatively, many known power pedestals also utilize pad mounts that are mounted to a cement pad in the RV park. However, not all RV parks have readily accessible cement pads to allow for such mounting.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in power pedestals and in mounting assemblies therefor.